I
}}}} Do not confuse i with we i is the manifestation of the imaginary number. His sole purpose and goal is to endlessly annoy Fred by giving him bad advice and trying to ruin his day. His efforts are matched by -i, i's X-Antibody and opposite, who tries to give Fred good advice and cheer him up. i and -i's conflicts usually end up driving Fred crazy, though. The strangest thing about i is that he technically does not exist. This drives Fred nuts even more. Background It is unknown exactly how i came into being, but mathematicians speculate that he was there from the beginning of time, when the laws of mathematics were written. Right from his creation, i's greatest wish was to become a nuisance and spread his evil influence throughout the world. However, being imaginary and non-existent, i wasn't able to come into the real world until he got an opportunity. One night, Fred was studying complex numbers for his lecture the next morning at the Penguin Academy. As soon as the unfortunate penguin opened up his notebook, i floated right off the pages and into Fred's player card. Fred, however, was too sleepy to notice. The next morning, at the lecture, i popped out of the player card and perched on Fred's shoulder. Immediately he began taunting Fred's style of lecturing, his presentation format, his projector model, even his kitchen sink! The entire audience began laughing, and poor Fred shoved i back into his player card and took off for home. Ever since, i has been torturing Fred with mockery and irritating mind games. Description i takes the form of a two-inch tall, indigo-colored "i", in curved serif font. The tittle of the "i" is i's head. i has two white fangs that sprout from the roof of his mouth. These fangs appear to be sharp, but in reality are very blunt, and don't pose much of a real threat. i's mode of transportation is his two red bat wings, which grow from his back and are very powerful, being able to propel i through the air at speeds of up to 60 mph. Personality On the outside, i is a harsh, sadistic being, who delights in embarrassment and frustration... mostly at the expense of others. Sadly, since Antarctica is close to utopian, i usually has to go out into the real world and embarrass and frustrate others himself, which is a rather difficult task because i doesn't exist in the real world. Nevertheless, i stubbornly sticks to his goal of one day driving all of penguinkind up the wall, metaphorically. Deep down, however, i really does care about everyone. He never pushes his villainy to extreme extents, such as torture or waging war on the Good Guys. In fact, if i weren't so sadistic, he would probably devote his time to community service or being an agent in the EPF (if they accepted non-existent beings). i disguises these huge holes in his evil image under the excuse that he needs to preserve the majority of society so that he can continue to attack it. i is also extremely defensive of his "sister", -i, even though she's against his villainous ways. The two support each other like a pair of siblings, even if they tend to argue a lot (also like a pair of siblings). This behavior has led the BoF to classify him as an Anti-Villain or a Neutral Character rather than a full Antagonist. Trivia * i has a rather fitting theme song. * i has no visible eyes, but sees through echolocation. It does this more like a dolphin than a bat and has a melon-like organ in its head where it collects the high-pitch frequencies it emits. * Besides annoying others, i secretly likes to garden. He grows daffodils and other "pretty flowers", and is very overprotective of them, screaming at anyone who does so much as brush against the leaves. He puts the exact ammount of water, soil, and fertilizer on the dot, and goes into a state of depression when he finds out he failed to do so. See also * -i * Fred * Explorer * Dorkugal Category:Characters Category:nuisances Category:Anti-Villains